Let Me Cure You
by digimonfan4ever101
Summary: a Taiki Kudou x Yuu Amano from Digimon Xros Wars 02 romance fic, the story its about ordinary days when Yuu getting sick and Taiki visit him but then something happen between them, how will they realized that they belong together? RnR please


A/N: Finally I have desires to write again XDDD I have been lost without spirit to write because of my laziness and busy with my school, also my life ==" anyway this one-shot just about TaiYuu, I dunno but I have many ideas about them, they too cuteee 3 hope you enjoy this fic

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON AND ALL CHARACTER

Let Me Cure You

Yuu Amano, the blonde guy who always healthy and kind towards everybody, have secret feelings to Taiki, why? Because Taiki was the one who helped him down and support him when he's alone, Too bad Taiki was his senior, but he always tried to help him and be with him all time he could.

One day, Taiki got to help the softball club who need coach, their coach was sick and couldn't come today, Yuu heard it on the morning and decided to help him Tagiru come to him at break time. "Hey, let's hunt this afternoon!" he asked.

"Sorry, but I want to help Taiki-san…" he shook his head.

"Wah, really?" he surprised.

"Yes, I heard he going to help softball club again"

"And you going help him again~" teased Tagiru

"Something wrong with that?" Yuu tried to cool himself

"Of course, you become a stalker you know, following him everywhere, never miss information about him!"

"Its obvious since he's my best friend!" he blushed.

"Nah-ah, you're eyes lied, you…..had crush on him right!" laughed Tagiru as he saw his red face.

"Shut up Tagiru! This not your business!" annoyed Yuu, then Mami come to save his life. "Hey Tagiru! You haven't give me back my book!" "Oh yea, you're right, wait" Tagiru walk away to his desk, Yuu sighed.

"Taiki-san!" called Yuu when heoff from school and saw his figure in school field. "Oh Hi, Yuu, I gotta help…" "I know, softball club…" "Wow! You're amazing! So what are you doing here?" "Help you of course!"  
>"Not helping Tagiru hunting?"<p>

"Nah, he can take care himself, besides, I…. prefer go with you…" Yuu blushed, Taiki laughed, rubbed his blond hair.

At afternoon, Yuu keep watching and help his equipment, he never bored watch Taiki enthusiastically helping people without hesitation, when Taiki saw him, he smiled gently to him which make his heart beat faster. Unexpectedly, the rain has come and the practice dismissed, but they hadn't picked the scattered balls, Yuu eventually helped Taiki who was in the middle of rain, gathering the softballs and laughed together.

"Yuu, are you okay? You wasn't used play in the middle of rain.." asked Taiki as they dried themselves in change room.

"Nah, I'm big boy, Taiki-san, you don't have to worry about me anymore…"he laughed nervously.

"Yeah… but still…" Taiki move his head closer to him, Yuu stunned, he didn't know to do because Taiki was too close to him, but suddenly Pagumon come, they both quickly moved away from each other and confused to the little digimon.

"H-help! Tagiru in danger!" said Pagumo nwith panic tone, "Where!" asked Taiki as he get ready to go to Digi-Quartz. "In… the park!" Yuu joined them to digi-Quartz and arrived, they ran to the park and saw Tagiru struggling, while Arresterdramon being gripped by Darktrynamon

"Damemon! Chou-Shinka! Tsuwamon!"

Tsuwamon jumped and attack the black dinosaurs hand who gripped Arresterdramon, its growled and release him. Arresterdramon use his "Tail Anchor" and slashed his bare chest, escaped from his attacks and finally hit his head, then Tsuwamon use Mantis Dance to finished him off, the Dark Trynammon turned to data.

Yuu finally caught the wild digimon, Taiki congratulated him, Tagiru was bit annoyed because he didn't get it, but without him, he may wouldn't survive. They went back to Real World and said goobyes to each other's.

The Next Day

Yuu couldn't get up, his head was heavily dizzy and couldn't move, Damemon decided to gave him sleep medicine so he wouldn't force himself to school, because Yuu hated skipped school, and he didn't want to make Taiki worried, if he know.

When he opened his eyes, he saw A brunette bring hot tea and corn soup to him while smiled at him, when he came closer, he recognized the figure, it was Taiki!

"Hi, have you gotten well?" ask Taiki nicely, Yuu slowly sat up and nodded, he could felt his face hotter than usual, then Taiki's warm hand rubbed his messy hair, Yuu become more nervous and speechless.

"Anyway, I made this, well, I'm not very good at cook, but I hope you will like it…" said Taiki as he scratched his head. Yuu nodded and took it, he taste it with the white spoon . "Humm.. this is good! Taiki-san!" said Yuu with happy tone as he continue digging in, "Really? Hehehe glad!" exclaimed Taiki as he begun stare him, when Yuu finished drank, he choked up when his eyes met with his.

"umh, Taiki-san, is something in my face?" asked Yuu nervously.

"Oh no at all, just your face too cute…" grinned Taiki, Yuu blushed madly as he look away from him. "What is he doing? Is he playing with me?' confused Yuu, then he felt a warm hand hold his cheek.

"Yuu, you know, after I know you sick because yesterday, I shouldn't let you help me…" he spoken.

"N-No! its not your fault! Its okay!" denied Yuu.

"But…" "No one blame you about my sick, besides it was my fault because I can't take my own body just because stupid rain fall in my head, this sickness won't be long, thought, and I can get rid off it" Yuu cut off his words to make him stop blaming himself, then he heard him laughed.

"Hahahaha…. Nothing, its just, this really funny…" said Taiki when he saw Yuu look at him with confused tone. "Tagiru tell me something funny…" he said. "And I never thought it wouldn't happen"

"What happen you mean?"

"This…" he moved his lips to his cheek while grinning, but slightly his face was red. "W-wait!" Yuu pushed him away. "I-I, don't listen what Tagiru say! He's big liar!" panicked Yuu. "Anyway, I think I want tosleep, s-so c-can you…" "before I do this…" Taiki pulled him closer and kissed directly to his lips, Yuu couldn't deny but let him, he eventually kissed back and wrapped his arms around him.

When they're done, Yuu breathed uncontrollably. "W-why you kiss me?" he finally asked . "I will answer tomorrow if you ask…" said Taiki while grinning but his voice tone was trembled. When Taiki leave, Yuu keep thinking what happen last time, why he kiss him? Is he just playing around or serious? And what Tagiru told him? Because there so many question in his head, Yuu driven to deep sleep.

The next day, Yuu nervously come to school, scared if he met Taiki because he couldn't forget what happen yesterday, he sneaked to the class, hope Tagiru wont barged him and make such noisy tease.

"Heya! Yuu!" Yuu jumped on shock, then he slapped is back. "You freaking me out!" he said.

"Sorry buddy!" he smirked. "Anyway, looks who healthy now, Te-hehe! Yesterday without you, I'm sooo bored!" Yuu rolled his eyes. "Anyway, did Taiki-san visit you?" he whispered, Yuu choked out and pushed him away.

"Uuugh! Stop annoying me and that all none of your bussiness!" he said, almost scream, he wished Tagiru know how his feelings now…. Very flustered. "Sorry but, I wish I could visit oyu yesterday but I had mountains of homework and…"

"And huntings, yea I know, its better you didn't visit me than u come to my house and break everything" he said with rude tone, Tagiru knew he was in bad mood so he wouldn't mind.

"So, Taiki-san didn't come, huh? No wonder you bad mood" he sighed.

"Eh? What are you talking about?" surprised Yuu. "Well, Yesterday after school, Taiki had been looking for you, I told him you was sick and he got worried, so I suggest him to visit you, that all!" he explained, Yuu stared him if he was lying but Tagiru wasn't lying at all.

At break time, Yuu went to his class, but he found no one, then Akari, Taiki's childhood and best friend, approached to him. "Hey Yuu, what are you doing?" asked Akari.

"Oh hi, Akari!" flinched Yuu, he surprised that Akari move back to their school after she got transferred to neighbor town. "Good see you here!" he shake hand to her. "Yeah thanks!" Akari smiled. "Anyway what are you doing here?" "I-I…uhh…." Yuu got nervous and hard to spoken some words.

"Taiki, isn't it?" giggled Akari. "Eeeh? Ummh… how you know…" Yuu blushed.

"It obvious since you always following him everywhere and help him, well, that helps me a lot since I'm busy, thanks a lot!" Akari poked his shoulder. "Y-yeah…" he smiled nervously. "Anyway where is he?"

"Oh, her mom told me that he was sick today, umm… I think he got fever now." Yuu gulped, he felt gulty because he was the one who make him sick, Akari saw him sweated and not right.

"You okay?" she asked once more. "N-no, I'm okay, thanks for the information, see ya!" he quickly walk away from her.

~ After School ~

Yuu walk away from school, leave Tagiru who has extra lesson because his bad score, he confused to visit Taiki or not, because what happen yesterday make him flustered. Then he heard someone called him, he turned back and saw Akari waving hands to him and brought a plastic bag.  
>"Hey Yuu, could you help me?" asked Akari. "Yea?" "I already bought stuff what Taiki need, unfortunately I had things to do after this so could you put this stuff to his home, you want visit him, right?" said Akari with quickly tone, it seems she was really busy.<p>

"O-okay.." said Yuu without thinking, then Akari hugged him. "Oh! That relief! Thanks a lot! See you!" she quickly ran from him.

Yuu entered his house nervously, rang the bell and his mom welcomed him. "Oh hi Yuu! Thanks for coming!" greet his mom nicely, Yuu nodded and folllowed her to kitchen. "Yesterday, Taiki went home with happy face but twith high temperature, I was so worried about him, he said he was fine, but this morning his face was really red and he couldn't get up so I told him to rest for today and give him medicine…' explained his mom.

"So how is he now?"

"He's fine but still… anyway you can visit him! He's in his room!" smiled Mrs. Kudou as she took his plastic bag. "Wow, you really care person, don't you? This is all I need!" exclaimed . "Actually, its from Akari, but she's busy so I help her…" astonished Yuu.

Yuu walk to upstairs and knocked his door carefully. "Coming" said male voice, Yuu nervously opened his door and saw Taiki lying on the bed, looking at him with his grin face. "Uuh how are you?" asked Yuu as he sat beside him. "Nothing great, but I'm feeling better because you're here.." Yuu blushed. Then they were silent, confused to talk.

"How Tagiru?"

"He's busy like always…"

"What about you?"

"M-me? Oh well, nothing much…"

"Really? Well, you seems flustered~" teased Taiki. "Taiki-saaaan" embarrassed Yuu. "You know, if you show that face to anyone, more guys will like you" he added. "Stop it Taiki-san, that not funny…" annoyed Yuu, "I think I'm bothering you too much see yaa.." he stood up and ready to leave.

"Hey wait!" Taiki grabbed his arms. "I want to talk you… seriously"

"w-what?" "I'm sorry what I did yesterday…" he look down, felt regret. "oh its okay..I" "I serious kiss you" "W-what?" Yuu shocked, what he mean by that?  
>"I-I…I'm not playing you or what, but… I really like you…" said Taiki as he look straightly to him, Yuu blushed madly and wanted to hide, but Taiki gripped him tightly. "in others words, I-I'm… in love with you" said Taiki bit nervous while blushed, but Yuu couldn't believe what he's heard. "H-how?" he blurted out.<p>

Taiki laughed. "Its obviously, the way you care about me and always stand up for me its…. So cute…" he winked. Yuu look down quietly, he didn't know to said, Taiki move closer and tilt his head. "look, do you want be with me?"

"Of course!" he hugged Taiki tightly while cried in happiness, Taiki smiled and hugged back then he moved his lips towards his soft lips and pressed gently, as they continue share sweet kiss, Tagiru barged in to his room.

"Taiki-san! Yuu! I-" then he realized what he was doing. "Oh my God… did I interrupt something?" he astonished when Yuu quickly pulled away from Taiki panicky. "Very…" growled Taiki, who was really mad because Tagiru interrupt their precious moment, Yuu hiding behind Taiki. "Okay okay, I will be waiting in downstairs…" said Tagiru with nervous tone, he really scared if Taiki gone mad.

When Tagiru closed the door, Taiki turned back and hold Yuu's cheek. "Let's continue~" he said. "Eeeh wait, I'm not ready!" blushed Yuu as he begun to struggled but Taiki's touch was memorized so he couldn't fight back easily, at the need he gave up and let Taiki have his way to him.


End file.
